


霜味迷迭草

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn





	霜味迷迭草

　　康纳·安德森正对着镜子整理他的衣冠。

 

　　窗外的马车已经停好。夜幕初降，华灯渐起，富人区一天中最热闹奢靡的夜晚眼看着就要带着满身的珠光宝气大驾光临，准备迎接新一轮的纸醉金迷。

 

　　一阵沉稳的脚步停在他的身后，然后少年深棕色的头发就被一只有力的大手抚了上来。中年男性低沉而富有磁性的声音从他的头顶传来：“你准备好了？”

　　“是的，父亲。”

　　康纳扣好领子上的最后一课云母扣，并最后整理了一下袖口的风琴褶，和马甲、外套上簇拥的徽章和穗带。现在他除了脑袋上那只骨节分明的大手以外，看起来已经全然是一位英俊帅气的小军官了。

 

　　“很好，康纳，你非常适合这套制服。”安德森上将海蓝色的双眼带着欣慰打量着镜中身材修长的少年，他的养子不愧是在学院中也被老师们交口称赞的优等生，除了俊秀出众的外貌以外，更重要的是出彩的学习能力和那种坚韧顽强的意志。不论是马术、击剑、近身格斗或是射击，他的孩子总是能把任务完成得很好，甚至好到别人有些望尘莫及。

　　“安德森家的小猎犬”，这都是同僚们半开玩笑一般在攀比自家孩子时跟他提起的、别家孩子给康纳起的绰号，从中不难看出年轻人之间那种羡慕中夹杂着一点小小不服输的嫉妒。听到这个的时候，安德森上将虽然表面上波澜不惊甚至有一点不屑，可是老天知道，他心里可算是乐开了花啦。

 

　　是的，这就是将来会继承安德森家族的荣耀、并将之带上新的辉煌的继承人。他毫不怀疑康纳会很快得到穿上真正军服的资格，而此时在学院中得到的奖章也一定会在几年后被真正的战功勋章替代。

 

　　“谢谢您的赞赏，父亲，”他养出来的小猎犬露出一点笑容，那双暖棕色的眼睛抬起来看着他的时候像流动着烤化的焦糖。不过可惜的是这个笑容很短暂，少年很快扭回了头，矜持地再次整理了一下因为刚刚的动作而乱掉的领口，说道，“但是。”

 

　　“马上就要到出发时间了。”

　　少年抬起手腕从胸口的内袋取出怀表看了看，目光明显地集中在镜子中自己头顶的大手上，眨了眨一边眼睛，提醒着这位某些时候不太拘小节的中年男人，“我猜您应该不希望我作为安德森家的继承人在晚宴上迟到。”

 

　　“你才不会迟到，”人近中年的帝国将领微微撇了撇嘴，不但没有遂着少年的意放开他的小脑袋，反而在那个打了发胶的褐色发顶上用力地揉了揉，让康纳有点不悦地抿起了嘴唇。

　　“我知道你的表永远比正常时间快十五分钟，狡猾的小鬼。”

 

　　安德森上将的目光久久地停留在眼前少年褐色的发顶，心中不由得感慨：这个十五年前那个孤儿院里只能抱着他小腿的孩子在这个长身体的年纪飞速抽芽，现在已经能够得到他的肩膀，并且马上就要成年了，时间过得可真快啊。

　　他毫不怀疑这个优秀强大的孩子会分化成一个Alpha，但正因如此，他现在反而又有些担心。

　　毕竟，今晚是那所贵族学校在这一届孩子们成年前办的最后一场集体晚宴、同时也是毕业晚宴。或许康纳不了解，但他可知道，这些挥金如土胆大包天的少爷小姐们的字典里就没有“顾忌”“禁忌”之类的词，那些东西反而最能调动他们青春过剩的荷尔蒙。每年的毕业晚会都会有几个作风不端的小混蛋偷偷带着omega胡作非为，虽然汉克对康纳的人品和定力都有信心，但作为一个过来人，他又怎么会不明白年轻人对成人世界的好奇？

 

　　“您今天好像有点不对劲，发生了什么吗？”康纳是个聪明的孩子，老家伙的担忧可瞒不住他锐利的眼睛。棕色短发的男孩歪着头看着镜子中身后男人不自觉地蹙起的眉头。

　　汉克带着点忧虑叹了口气：”不，没什么，只是……“

 

　　“关于这个晚会上可能出现的omega？您担心我会被他们迷惑？”少年的口吻淡然平常得像是在问他早餐的水果要吃橙子还是草莓，内容却让汉克着实惊了一惊。

　　“操，你知道？好吧，知道就好……我相信你，康纳。”汉克低声嘟囔着，视线停留在少年后颈露出来的那一小块皮肤上。虽然这听起来有点过于保守，但他就是不希望晚上回来时看到他骄傲的孩子被企图从小毛孩们手上榨取钱财的流莺们印满轻浮的口红印，或者被躁动的年轻人们拉拉扯扯弄得衣冠不整。

　　“我只是想提醒你小心些，别被漂亮的姑娘小伙们迷得神魂颠倒……什么婚约啊约会之类的请求都不要急着答应，你的朋友们开始玩一些见鬼的愚蠢游戏的时候也别搭理他们，不要回来太晚，也别随便在外面跟可疑的人留宿……”

　　“我明白，我明白的，父亲，”康纳有些无奈地笑了，“您提醒过我很多次了，放心。”

 

　　突然意识到自己正在像个老古板一样唠唠叨叨的汉克猛地停住了话头，脸色变得有点难看——上帝啊，他简直不敢相信刚刚那个罗里吧嗦的人是自己！我什么时候变成以前自己最讨厌的无趣家长了？在心底臭骂着自己的汉克终于把手从康纳头上放下来了，不过取而代之的是一个几乎把少年整个人都淹没进去的拥抱。

 

　　“……康纳。”还有很多的嘱咐在喉头涌动，但汉克还是把它们都咽了下去，只是用力地抱了抱对他来说仍然纤细瘦弱的少年，声音低沉地在他耳边道出祝福。

　　“祝你玩得开心。”

 

　　“我会的，”康纳拿过桌子上的学生军帽，踮起脚尖在养父蓄着短须的脸颊上印了一个轻柔的吻。

　　“谢谢您，爹地。”

 

　　身着整齐制服的少年踏着高筒皮靴登上了马车，腰间别着描刻着郁金香的装饰性佩剑。

　　在踏入车厢之前，他回头往大门望了一眼。

 

　　那个高大的身影果然还伫立在门口遥望着他，宛如一尊沉默的守护者。门廊暖色的的灯光从他的身后倾泄下来，给那个乌黑的身影镀上了一层暖金。

 

　　……

 

　　舞会，喧闹的舞会。

　　烛火和年轻肉体的热量宛如不知疲倦一般在夜幕下蓬勃地盛放，奢华的陈设俯拾皆是，酒精的芳香和香精的味道一同糅合在暖洋洋的空气里，欢快得近乎嘈杂的乐曲一浪着接一浪。整个宴会都如同一个狂欢庆典，让置身其中的少年男女们兴奋得通红了脸颊，宛如置身幻梦一般肆意地享受起这一派疯狂。

 

　　康纳方才挣脱了一个衣衫凌乱地抱着他进行激情诗朗诵的同学，这边又被一圈明显喝上头的年轻人拽住了劝酒。台上正经的开场致辞过后，果然又有穿着轻纱薄缦的歌舞团上来表演，大尺度的演出让这群雄心勃勃的孩子们简直眼冒绿光，恨不得当场就分化成Alpha和这些诱人的Beta或者Omega们实践一下生理课上讲过的知识。这着实花了他好长一阵子才成功从疯狂的人群里脱身，绷着脸快步走向洗手间。

　　舞会里的室温本来就比外面高，再加上他被灌的几大杯酒，康纳在路上热得实在不堪忍受地扯开了自己的领结和最上端的衣领扣子，直冲到洗手台前捧了一大摊清水就往自己脸上拍。

 

　　这不对劲。

　　康纳抬起湿漉漉的脸盯着镜子里的自己。脸颊和脖颈虽然都因为酒精泛上了红色，可是那双棕色的眼睛却依然清明。

 

　　裸露的躯体，令人兴奋的Omega，露骨的情欲诱惑……这些让同龄人亢奋不已的东西对他来说却似乎……缺乏吸引力。

　　诚然，他有很强大的自制力，可以用意志扛住很多的磨炼和苦难，可以用非人的标准要求自己成为完美的继承人，可他也是一个正常的、面临着分化期的少年——他很确信自己不是性冷淡，生理功能也很健全，甚至如果从常规分化时段推测，他的分化已经很近了。

　　这一切不详的事实似乎都在指向一个令他窒息的可能。

 

　　康纳扶着洗手池边缘的手指用力得骨节发白。

　　舞会那边涌过来的空气里仍然四处弥漫着轻浮的燥热，可夜晚的凉意已经可以顺着墙上半开的琉璃窗爬进来，如同蛇信舔过耳廓一般，吹得少年微微颤抖。


End file.
